This disclosure relates to the general field of portable spray systems, and more specifically toward a portable, self-pressurizing sprayer or shower system. The sprayer system includes a pressure container within a tank. Pressurized fluid, such as water from a residential water tap, is fluidly connected to the pressure container to fill and pressurize the system with the fluid. The sprayer system is then disconnected from the pressurized fluid source and transported to a remote location. A tube is then fluidly connected to the pressure container and the pressurized fluid is released through the tube to provide a portable sprayer system.
Many individuals enjoy travelling to remote locations that have no running water. At the same time, there is still a demand for washing various items, including the individual himself or herself. Washing in a stream or river can be dangerous and unhealthy should the stream or river be contaminated. Transporting water in containers overcomes the problem of contaminated water, but it can be difficult to dispense water from the containers. Pressurizing the water in a remote location, as taught by the prior art, has involved operating a pump (usually manually) or raising the container of water to a sufficient height to use gravity as a way of providing pressure.
Thus there has existed a long-felt need for a system and method to easily provide heated pressurized water to a remote location.